Ichigo Loves MILFS
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Halphas Greed. Mizuro notices how Ichigo keeps checking out older women, and decides to entice Ichigo's lust. Three-Shot!
1. Ikumi

Ichigo Loves MILFS  
Chapter 1: Ikumi  
IchigoXIkumi

 **A.N.: This is a request by Halphas Greed. Three-Shot! Please see my bio for info about requests.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! MILF!**

 _ **Sometime after Ichigo lost his powers….  
**_ **Karakura Town Mall**

"Ahhhh…" Keigo sighed as he sat on the mall bench, sipping on a smoothie he got from the mall's smoothie shop. "Gotta love a good mango smoothie!"

Beside him sat Mizuiro and Ichigo who had accompanied him to the mall, the later of whom did so primarily to get away from his kidnapping boss for a couple of hours. Both Keigo and Mizuiro knew it was only a matter of time until Ikumi found him but they decided to just enjoy what time they had with Ichigo. "So where do you guys want to go next?"

"I figured we'd check out the video shop that just opened up. We could swing by the bookstore later," Mizuiro said as he took a sip of his banana smoothie. "What do you think, Ichigo?" When he got no answer, he saw Ichigo spacing out. "Ichigo?"

The orange haired boy snapped out of his daze and looked at his friends. "Yeah, yeah. We can check that out."

Keigo deadpanned. "Ichigo, do you even know what we were talking about?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment and then answered, "You wanted to check out the video shop that opened."

"…You got lucky." Keigo stood up when he felt the call of nature hit him. "Give me a few minutes guys. I've got to go to the bathroom."

Mizuiro watched Keigo rush off to find a bathroom and turned to Ichigo, only to see that he had spaced out again. Following Ichigo's line of sight, Mizuiro found what Ichigo had been staring at. Nudging the teen, Mizuiro grinned. "Admiring the view?" he teased when he saw Ichigo staring at a hot woman.

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin when he realized he'd been caught staring at women. "Mizuiro! I uh…" he blushed, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry, I was just dozing off…" he said, hoping that his classmate would drop the subject.

His classmate turned and looked at the woman Ichigo had been checking out and his lips formed a knowing smile. The woman looked like she was about her late thirties. Long black hair rolled down her hair and her breasts were large and firm, her hips wide. She was the kind of woman that Mizuiro would be interested in.

In other words: A MILF.

Mizuiro had noticed in the following months after Ichigo had saved them from Aizen that he'd been a bit melancholic since he'd lost his powers. For a while, he and the others had been wondering what to do in order to cheer Ichigo up and Mizuiro now had an idea on how to lift Ichigo's spirits. He just needed to coax Ichigo out of his prudish shell and embrace his more darker thoughts. "So you're like me, Ichigo? You're attracted to older women?"

Knowing there was no way to deny it now that he'd been caught, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah…I've always been attracted to older women. Happy?" he asked, annoyed at his friend's prying.

Mizuro patted Ichigo on the back, his mind choosing his next words wisely. "Ichigo, you haven't been yourself lately. You saved the world after all. Why not indulge yourself?" he suggested, wondering how Ichigo would react.

The pink on Ichigo's to cheeks turned to red, his eyes darting back to the woman before. "What do you mean?" he finally asked. Unlike with Keigo he felt like he could trust himself to talk about stuff like this with Mizuiro. "What am I supposed to do? I figure you'd be shocked."

Waving his hand, Mizuro sat back and looked around. "Ichigo, I've known you for a while. It was clear that you weren't that interested in our classmates, or Orihime and Rukia. Also, I once caught you check out Ms. Ochi's ass." Sitting back, he smiled at his embarrassed friend. "So, have you ever thought about going for it?"

"Mizuiro…."

"I'm serious, Ichigo," the boy said, giving Ichigo a stern look. "You're a nice guy. More so than that, you pretty much saved our lives, plus the world. I think you have to admit that you deserve a little something for what you've done."

That got Ichigo's attention. In the past months since he'd sacrificed his powers to stop Aizen, he'd tried again and again to push the idea that he deserved something for what he'd done, trying to keep the image that he always was altruistic. However, in his private moments, Ichigo would fantasize about being in bed with multiple women in a celebratory orgy. That precise fantasy dug its way through the recesses of Ichigo's mind until it burned inside him like a star going supernova.

"Maybe…you've a point, Mizuiro…" Ichigo said quietly, his mind adrift with dark thoughts.

Mizuiro smirked, glad to see that Ichigo was on the tipping point of being pushed to the dark side. "Would you like some pointers from someone who's rolled around in the sheets before?"

Ichigo's head snapped toward his friend. "Wait a minute, you've had sex before?"

Chuckling, Mizuiro nodded. "Yeah. About two months ago with my widowed neighbor. She'd called me over to help her move a few things and when I made a pass at her she practically hauled me over her shoulder straight to her bedroom. She taught me a lot about what makes a woman wet."

' _Wow, Keigo is taking a conveniently long time in the bathroom…'_ Ichigo thought before turning back. "So um…what did she teach you?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Mizuiro smiled wickedly. Ichigo had finally gone to the dark side….

 _ **A few days later….  
**_ **Ikumi's house**

Ichigo grunted as he lifted a heavy box up the stairs into Ikumi's room, wishing he'd called in today. ' _Aw who am I kidding? If I'd told her I'd gotten stuck in an elevator she'd blast the doors off and drag my sorry carcass out….'_ He set the box on Ikumi's desk and wiped his sweaty brow. 'Here you go, Ikumi. That's the last one."

Ikumi removed her cap and sighed, her body just as sweaty as Ichigo's. "Thanks, Ichigo. I can't belive the printing company screwed up my order." She looked at the boxes stacked on the wall. "I ordered two hundred flyers, not two thousand!" She facepalmed and shook her head. "This is what I get for going with the cheap printing company…."

Ichigo sat down in a chair and tried to cool down. He leaned back and ran a hand through his sweaty hair and tried to think cool, relaxing thoughts.

" _You're like me, Ichigo. You're attracted to older women…."_

His eyes flicked over to Ikumi, who shrugged out of her jacket, leaving her in a white T-shirt, already wet with sweat. Ichigo couldn't help but notice in the afternoon light that he could see her bra….

' _Ichigo, calm down,'_ he tried to tell himself. ' _She's not a MILF, she's your boss. Your boss whose…also a bit older than you…and is a mother…and…and…'_ Ichigo's heart started to race when Ikumi bent over to pick up another box, her rear straining against her jeans. ' _Oh my god! What an ass!'_

Ichigo immediately smacked himself. ' _C'mon, Ichigo! She's your boss! Your BOSS!'_ "So uh, Ikumi," he said, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. "Where's Kaoru? Shouldn't he be home from school right now?"

"Kaoru's having a sleepover with a friend. Something about a brand new video game that came out; DragonQuest or something," Ikumi explained. She saw how Ichigo was so sweaty and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look, I just got the guestroom shower fixed. You can use that while I shower in my room."

Ichigo nodded in thanks. "Thanks, Ikumi. I'll take a quick shower than head home." He got up and left the room, hoping that she didn't see his boner….

 _ **With Ikumi….**_

 __Ikumi took off her clothes once she closed the bathroom door, her body caked with sweat. "Damn," she said, rubbing her aching shoulders. "Glad I had Ichigo helping me. I'd have broken my back carrying all those boxes."

Just as she was about to step into the shower, she realized something critical that she'd forgotten. "Crap!" she shook her head, "I forgot to bring Ichigo towels." She reached into the bathroom closet and pulled out two fluffy towels. Wrapping one around herself, she grabbed the other one and walked out of the bathroom, heading over to the spare one next to the guest bedroom. Figuring that Ichigo was already in the middle of his shower, she naively opened the door without knocking first.

Her jaw dropped when she opened the door and saw Ichigo standing in front of the shower, naked as the day he was born. "Ichigo! I uh…" she blushed as the boy turned around, her eyes quickly going southward. "I brought you a towel," she quickly said, laying the towel on the sink. "Sorry.." she muttered, quickly shutting the door. "I should've knocked."

Ikumi quickly made her way back to her own shower and hopped in, setting the water to cold to try to knock out the salacious thoughts in her head. As she cranked the water to warm she thought about Ichigo, standing there in all his glory. He hadn't even tried to hide his manhood when he turned around, as if expecting her to come into his arms as soon as she walked in the bathroom. "Pervert…" she muttered, her head pressing against the wall as she ran a bar of soap up her belly. "He's a pervert…a hot…well-endowed…pervert…" she grumbled, her mind recalling Ichigo naked in front of her. Her eyes closed as she remembered Ichigo's cock, her free hand going lower….

"Damn…he was at least six inches soft…I can't imagine how big he is when he's hard…" she moaned, her hand touching her pussy as her mind started to wander. ' _I never realized just how much of a man he is.'_ Her hand started to rub her pussy as she imagined Ichigo taking her.

When her other hand brushed up agsaint the shower knob and turned it to cold, it snapped Ikumi out of her heated fantasy. "What am I thinking?" she muttered, shaking her head. "Ichigo's my employee! I can't be having fantasies about my employees!"

Pushing away any remaining thoughts about a naked Ichigo, she stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting on a new batch of clothes….

 _ **Back to Ichigo….**_

 __Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed. It'd startled him when he saw Ikumi walk in on him; he'd been too shocked to cover himself. But as embarrassed as he was, he couldn't help notice the look on Ikumi's face when she stared at him. ' _Ikumi….'_

He walked into his boss's living room and saw her looking over a magazine that came in from the mail. Ikumi's cheeks were pink when he walked in the room. "Um…Sorry about that, Ichigo," she apologized. "I should've knocked."

Scratching the back ofhis head, Ichigo shrugged. "It's alright." He wanted to say that he should get going, but his eyes became glued to her body. She put her gloves back on and a new t-shirt but had put on black pants that showed off her curves. ' _Wow…she's really got it where it counts.'_

Ikumi heard Ichigo's stomach growl and chuckled. "Well, I can't just let you go home hungry. Wait here while I go and see what I can whip up quickly." Ikumi left the room and entered the kitchen, leaving Ichigo in the living room.

Once again the voice of Mizuiro whispered into Ichigo's mind again, causing his dark fantasies to emerge in his mind. " _You pretty much saved our lives, plus the world. I think you have to admit that you deserve something for all you've done…."_

Ichigo quietly got up and walked over to the kitchen door. Peeking around the doorway, he saw Ikumi bending over and rummaging through the fridge for food. His eyes became fixed on her round bottom and it didn't take long for him to get hard. ' _Screw it…'_ he said, throwing caution to the wind. ' _I'm going for it.'_

Ikumi was busy pulling out a pan of lasagna when she gasped as a hand gently touched her ass. "Ichigo?" she turned her head to see the boy behind her, his eyes telling her what he wanted wasn't food. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The boy's hand gently squeezed Ikumi's firm rear, remembering what Mizuiro told him. " _Remember, Ichigo, be subtle and smooth. If you act nervous they'll reject you for sure when you make a pass at them."_

"Hey, Ikumi, I think I know what I want for supper…" he said smoothly, loving the feel of her ass in his hand.

Ikumi was about to get up and smack him in the face when he put his hand on her other cheek. massaging her sexy rear. ' _Ohhh…'_ she thought, ' _That feels good….'_ When she stood up, Ichigo took her by surprise by turning her head and kissing her. "Mmmmmhhh…" Ichigo's hand snaked up to her breast and squeezed it gently. Ikumi's head began to fog up, finding it hard to think. ' _Well, he is good looking…and it has been a while since I've had sex…'_ she told herself, throwing herself into the pit of lust that Ichigo was dragging her into. ' _Screw it. Just this once I'll indulge myself with a hot man.'_

Ichigo could not believe how well his charm worked when Ikumi turned around and kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting lewdly. While Ikumi slipped her arms wrapped around his neck he reached for her belt and pulled it away.

" _Always remember, Ichigo: mature women love it when they're teased. They got hot when they realize they got their hand caught in the cookie jar."_

"Ikumi," Ichigo whispered into her ear. Ikumi shivered, forgetting the sound of her name on another man's lips. "I saw how you couldn't resist me in the shower before. Did you like what you see?" he asked, his hands cupping her ass.

Ikumi's face turned red in response before she chuckled. "Yeah. I had no idea my teen employee had a man's body…" she whispered back. Having a young man at her fingertips flipped Ikumi's switch. She reached for Ichigo's shirt and yanked it over his head, licking her lips when she saw how built Ichigo's body was. "Damn, Ichigo. You're hot!" she exclaimed before smashing her lips into Ichigo's, pushing him into a chair and getting on his lap.

Gripping her shirt, Ichigo pulled Ikumi's top off of her, his heart racing when he saw Ikumi's breasts. Since she was his boss he never imagined her as stacked but now he realized that Ikumi's breasts were just his type. He cupped her tits and molded them in his hands, loving how firm they were to his touch. He kissed Ikumi again as he pulled her close, feeling her nipples rub against his bare skin.

Sensing how much Ichigo was loving her tits, Ikumi cupped them and raised herself a little bit unitl her breasts were in front of Ichigo's face. "You like, Ichigo?" she teased, rubbing her breasts together, "Why don't you suckle me?" she suggested.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his lips around her pink nipple and began to pleasure her tit, his tongue swirling around her hardened areola. Ikumi hissed in pleasure when Ichigo's teeth nibbled on her tit, pulling back and stretching her boob. Ichigo couldn't get enough of the taste of Ikumi's breast. He switched to her neglected breast and gave it the same treatment, his hands caressing her back. Feeling bold by his newfound prowess in pleasing women, Ichigo took his mouth off of Ikumi's tit and kissed his way back up her front, making out lewdly with his boss before she got off him. "Ikumi?" he asked, wondering if he went too far.

His answer came when she reached for his pants and quickly unzipped them. While on top of Ichigo she could feel his growing erection press against her and the need for a man was driving her crazy. Ikumi pulled off Ichigo's pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Her eyes stared down at Ichigo's cock in complete awe. ' _Whoa! He puts my ex-husband to shame!'_ she thought as Ichigo's huge manhood twitched in front of her. "Damn, Ichigo! If I knew you had this, I'd have done this sooner!" she chuckled.

Getting down on her knees before her employee, Ikumi pulled her gloves off and then wrapped her bare hand around Ichigo's nine-inch shaft. Ichigo rolled his head back and moaned Ikumi's name while she jerked him off. Because she always wore gloves to protect herself, her hands were so soft and smooth, his cock feeling like it was wrapped in warm velvet. "Don't stop," he moaned, his hand joining hers. Ikumi grinned as she continued stroking Ichigo. Ikumi, deciding to get Ichigo back for teasing him earlier, leaned down and started to suck on his balls. "Ah!" he gasped when Ikumi's wet tongue started to lick his balls. "Ikumi!" he grunted, unable to handle her quickening hand. "I'm cumming!"

Ikumi took her mouth off his balls and opened wide as Ichigo came, catching the first sticky string of white cum in her mouth. She stroked his cock vigorously as he continued to cum in her mouth. ' _Fuck, it's so hot! I feel like my stomach is melting!'_ she thought as she swallowed it, her free hand dipping into her pants to rub herself.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He had his boss give him one hell of a handjob and he wanted more. Getting up, he pulled Ikumi onto her feet and turned her around. Ikumi grinned as Ichigo reached around her and pulled off her belt before unzipping her pants. "My goodness," Ikumi teased as Ichiog pulled down her pants, stepping out of them. "Someone's eager. Is this your first time with a woman, Ichigo?"

" _Don't ever tell her you're a virgin,"_ Mizuiro had warned him, " _You'll lose all momentum if she suddenly take the pace."_

"No," Ichigo said as he got down on his knees, his hands gripping the hem of her black panties and pulling them down. "I've been around the block a few times with my classmates," he lied before standing up and sliding his cock in between her thighs. Ikumi squeezed her thighs together, sighing when she felt Ichigo slide in and out of her. Ichigo couldn't resist it any longer and bent Ikumi over the kitchen table. "Ready, Ikumi?" he asked, teasing her by rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Yes…" Ikumi muttered, her back shivering with anticipation. "Fuck me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo had always imagined what it would be like inside a woman but Ikumi's pussy was by far the best thing he'd ever felt. He moaned as he slid into her, her walls embracing him with their hot tightness. "Oh god…" he mumbled as he continued to slide inch after inch inside her. "It's so tight!"

"Mmmmmh yeah…" Ikumi groaned as Ichigo filled her pussy. It'd been so long that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a man inside her. Ichigo's cock stretched her walls to their limit. ' _Ohhhhhh fuuuuuck!'_ her lust-addled brain thought as Ichigo's tip touched her cervix. ' _I think I'm ruined for most men now. Ironic, the best man to satisfy me, and it's my teenage employee.'_

Ichigo's hands palmed her cheeks as he pumped in and out of her. He looked down and stared at his cock, watching it slide in and out of her. ' _She's so tight around me! It so good!'_ Gripping her waist, he reared his hips back and started to thrust into her, his thrusting harder and faster.

"Ah! Oh! Ichigo! Yes!" Ikumi moaned, gripping the table as Ichigo fucked her like a mad beast. She wasn't fooled by his earlier words. His immature thrusts and lack of any foreplay told her he was inexpereineced when it came to being with a woman. Still, his storng, powerful thrusts more than made up for his inexperience. "Don't stop…" she begged, falling to the level of a wanton whore. "Keep fucking me!"

The table shook as Ichigo fukced his boss into the wooden surface. His eyes remained glued to Ikumi's ass, watching her soft cheeks ripple every time he pumped into her. "Ikumi," he moaned. Leaning down he reached for her breasts. Ikumi raised herself up with her arms and bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, his hands grasping at her breasts like handholds. "Damn, Ikumi!" Ichigo grunted, his hips starting to move beyond his control. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ikumi's muscles tightened around him, his boss teasing him with her mature pussy. "If you keep doing that, you'll make me cum!"

Chuckling, Ikumi leaned up and pressed her back agasitn Ichigo's sweaty chest. Turning her head, she caught Ichigo's lips in a light kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as their bodies became glued to each other. Ikumi's tongue slipped into his mouth when he reached lower to rub her clit, her body tensing up as her climax became imminent. "That's what I want," she purred seductively in his ear, her hands joining his in fondling her body. "I'm about to cum too!" She reached back and hooked an arm around Ichigo's neck. "Let's cum together!"

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped when Ikumi's pussy tightened around his cock tighter. "Ikumi, are you sure?" he asked, his hands going to her hips to fuck her with all his might.

"It's a safe day, go ahead!" Ikumi pleaded. Her mind clouded as the knot inside her came undone. "Oh god! I'm cumming!" she screamed, her pussy squeezing Ichigo's cock while squirting her juices. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Ichigo's arms instinctively wrapped his arms around Ikumi's waist and lifted her off her feet before exploding inside her, his cum filling her pussy. "Cumming! Ikumi! Ikumiiiiiii!" he grunted. His cum filled her to the point where Ikumi thought her womb would explode. As Ichigo set her down his legs felt wobbly. He sat down in a chair, pulling Ikumi onto his lap. The two cooled down while Ikumi's pussy leaked their erotic cocktail down their legs.

"Ikumi…" he said, his arms wrapped around his boss tightly, almost lovingly.

The black-haired woman's head spun around as she felt Ichigo shift inside her. As much as she told herself to just let this go, a one-and-done affair never to be mentioned again, she hadn't had sex that amazing in so long. Her hand rubbed her clit gently while she planted her feet firmly on the floor. Turning her head, she winked at Ichigo when she felt that he was still hard inside her. "You up for another round, Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo grinned before gripping her waist, his boss beginning to ride him wildly….

 _ **Two Hours Later….  
**_ **Ikumi's bedroom**

"Mmmmmh…" Ikumi hummed as she pressed herself against Ichigo, thoroughly satisfied. After a few more rounds in the kitchen, Ichigo and picked and carried Ikumi into her bedroom where they rocked the bed. Any inexpereience Ichigo suffered from crumbled with each bout of sex with Ikumi, learning what made her go wild. "You know, Ichigo, all this energy and stamina of yours, it makes me wonder. Where is it whenever there's work to be had?" she asked teasingly with an eyebrow raised, her hand running up Ichigo's chest.

"Hey, I put a lot of work into-"

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Both of the new lovers looked at the phone and groaned. Ikumi sat up, the sheets falling from her sweaty body, and walked over to the phone and hit answer. "Hello? Oh hey, Kaoru. How's the sleepover?" Her eyes suddenly widened, alarming Ichigo, "What? You're heading home already? I see. Okay then, I'll keep the door unlocked for you. See you when you get home, sweetie."

 _Click!_

Ikumi immediately turned around and whipped the covers off Ichigo. "You've got to go, Ichigo. Kaoru's heading home early. Apparently his friend has to go to the hospital to visit his mother. Which means you need to make yourself scarce before he gets here while I clean up."

Nodding, Ichigo hopped off the bed and quickly walked into the room, scrambling for his clothes while Ikumi went to work cleaning the table and chair they'd been fornicating on. After Ichigo dressed he nodded to his boss. He had no idea what this meant for this but he knew one thing was for certain: he was going to get some more instruction from Mizuiro when he went to school. "Later, Ikumi," he said, heading out the door.

He jumped when he felt Ikumi smack his ass on the way out. When he turned around Ikumi was leaning against the doorframe suggestively. "I expect you here tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp and ready for work, Ichigo," she said, giving Ichigo a smile before slamming the door in his face.

Ichigo stood there, staring at the door before heading home grumbling. "Didn't have to kick me out…" he grumbled as he walked home, only to smile and look up at the sky. He felt relaxed now; certainly far more than he'd been in the past few months. ' _Perhaps Mizuiro was telling the truth. Maybe I do deserve some comfort now. One thing's for sure though: work is going to be more interesting from now on!'_

To be continued


	2. Ochi

Ichigo Loves Milfs  
Chapter 2: Ochi  
IchigoXOchi

 **A.N.: This is a request by Halphas Greed. I should point out that Halphas Greed requested Ochi to be included into this before someone claims that she's not a MILF.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! MILF!**

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Karakura High School; Ms. Ochi's classroom**

Ichigo scribbled away at his notes, listening to his teacher as she described the assignment for their homework. He was interrupted when he felt a jab to his side. Turning his head, Ichigo saw Mizuiro smiling at him. "You seem to be in good spirits, Ichigo. Something happen lately?"

"None of your business," Ichigo said quickly, going back to his notes.

"Maybe something to do with your boss?" he quickly said with a smile. "You seem awfully quick to head to work now."

Ichigo tried and failed to suppress a blush on his cheeks, knowing that he couldn't hide it from Mizuiro that he was now having sex with his boss. They'd fucked twice in the past week since Ichigo had succumbed to his inner lust and it had been mindblowing for him, seeing his boss in a different light. It made him try harder with his job to please her and Ikumi, seeing how much Ichigo was improving as a worker, rewarded him by inviting him in to her bedroom while Kaoru slept. "Mizuiro, would you mind keeping quiet?" he asked. "I don't want to get in trouble here!"

Chuckling, Mizuiro let his friend off before resuming listening to his teacher. When the bell rang for school to let out he and Ichigo gathered their things, ready to head home.

Just before they left, the two heard their teacher, Ms. Ochi, call out to the orange-haired teen. "Ichigo, a moment of your time, please?"

Mizuiro turned to his friend and winked, making Ichigo roll his eyes. "Get over yourself, Mizuiro," he quickly said before heading back into the class. ' _I don't care what Mizuiro says. Yeah, I'm having sex with my boss but I'm not about to turn around and bang my teacher.'_ He walked over to Ochi's desk and sat down in a chair. "Is something the matter, Ms. Ochi?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing of the sort, Ichigo. I just need your help with something important…." She leaned forward...

Ichigo's heart started to race….

"It's about a job." She handed Ichigo one of Ikumi's flyers and a piece of paper with instructions, causing any anticipation building inside Ichigo to die down. "I'm moving into a new house this weekend and I can't afford a moving company. Ikumi was willing to do the job for cheap so I hired you two to help me."

"I see," Ichigo said, reading her instructions to her new house. "Hey, you're moving into my neighborhood?" he noticed.

Ochi smiled. "Yes, I was able to put up the money to get out of my apartment. I'll expect you Saturday at ten o'clock to begin. This isn't related to school, Ichigo. Saturday I'm not your teacher, I'm your client," she reminded.

"Of course," Ichigo nodded. "I just need to talk to Ikumi and make sure everything's been worked out. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes."

Nodding, Ichigo said his goodbyes and left Ochi's classroom, heading for Ikumi's.

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Ikumi's office**

 __"Wait a minute," Ichigo sat down in his chair while Ikumi put some folders away in a file cabinet. "It's just me this weekend?"

"Yes," Ikumi replied, "Sorry about the change in plans, Ichigo, but I have to chaperone Kaoru's class for a weekend-long field trip."

"I see," the boy said, leaning back. "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

Ikumi walked over to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. "Now, Ichigo, I hope you don't get the wrong idea about what we've been doing," she said with a teasing smile. "Try to keep those teen urges of yours under control while you're with her. I don't run THAT kind of shop, you know?"

"Ikumi, she's my teacher."

Chuckling, Ikumi turned to the empty tray of jobs and noted how slow today was. "So, Ichigo, would you like to continue this conversation elsewhere?" she said, walking around him and running her hand across his broad shoulders, "Like, say…in my shower?"

Ichigo watched her leave the room before getting up, his mind giddy with excitement. Walking into the bathroom he saw Ikumi already with her clothes off in front of the shower.

In a matter of seconds she was in his arms….

 _ **Later that weekend….  
**_ **Ochi's new home; 3:45 PM**

Ichigo strained and grunted as he set the box down in what was to be his teacher's bedroom, boxes littering the wall and an air mattress in the middle of the room; Ochi had yet to set up her bed so for the time being she was using that to sleep on. "There you go, Ms. Ochi," he said, walking back to the living room. He took deep breaths as sweat rolled down his back.

Sitting down in a chair, Ochi fanned herself, the teacher just as sweaty as the student. "Hang on. Let's take a break, Ichigo. I think you've earned a quick ten minutes." Reaching into a cooler she'd brought, Ochi pulled out some water bottles and tossed one to Ichigo.

Ichigo unscrewed the cap and drank the cold, refreshing water, feeling rejuvenated as it cooled him down. Turning back to his teacher, Ichigo saw her dip her head back and chug the water bottle, obviously not used to this sort of strenuous activity. As the sweat dripped down Ichigo's face his eyes became fixed on Ochi's shirt. The teacher had opted to wear a white t-shirt for the job. Now, after spending hours lifting heavy boxes, her shirt was now covered in sweat, confirming something Ichigo had been secretly wondering all day:

Ochi wasn't wearing a bra.

His teacher was oblivious as Ichigo stared at her breasts. She wasn't as big as Rangiku or Kukaku, to be sure but like Ikumi she had the breasts that made Ichigo's blood head south: the MILF kind.

' _I shouldn't…'_ Ichigo told himself, unable to tear his eyes away. ' _She's my teacher.'_

Somewhere deep inside of him, the dark thoughts Ichigo had spent years suppressing, like a dead black dragon, began to whisper into his ear, the voice of temptation. ' _ **But just imagine it, Ichigo. Having sex with your teacher, who's already hot and sweaty; like she's already primed and ready for you. You've already had sex with your boss. And it's not like you're in a committed relationship with her anyway.**_ '

' _But she's my TEACHER!'_ Ichigo tried to insist. ' _If she rejects me, I'll look like an idiot and I'll get in trouble at school!'_

Again, the dragon whispered, " _ **But remember what she said, Ichigo. Today, she's not your teacher. Which means she's fair game….**_ '

Continuing to stare at his teacher, Ichigo felt the tightness in his jeans and knew it was a futile effort to resist. ' _To hell with it. She's way too hot to resist.'_ He saw Ochi rubbing her shoulders and knew he had an opening. "You okay, Ms. Ochi?"

"Kinda," she reluctantly said. "I'm an academic. No offense, Ichigo, but this sort of job is best left to people with muscle like you and Yasutora."

Smiling, Ichigo made his move. "Ikumi taught me a little bit about massaging muscles for aches and cramps. Would you like me to help you out while we're cooling down."

Ochi returned the smile, thankful for her considerate student. "Well, seeing as how most of my stuff is already moved, I don't see why we don't prolong our break." Getting off her chair she gestured for Ichigo to follow her. "Here, let's do this in my room. These chairs are getting uncomfortable. I'll have to remember to replace them once everything's unpacked."

Ichigo followed Ochi into her room once more and the two sat down on the air mattress. Ochi, not suspecting the boy's intentions, Taking off her glasses, Ochi turned around, exposing her back to the boy. "Okay, Ichigo. Go ahead."

To his credit, Ichigo wasn't lying when he said he knew how to massage a person's shoulders. Something Ikumi had taught him during one of his first jobs when he complained of a cramp in his left shoulder, Ichigo had learned how to give a massage like the best of them. Ochi closed her eyes and hummed in contentment as the aches in her shoulders were soothed away. "Ahhh…" she sighed, Ichigo's hands working her shoulders through her wet t-shirt. "That's nice. I'm impressed, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Ms. Ochi," Ichigo said, scooting closer to her. Putting his hands on her waist, he started to massage his way up her sides, his fingers slipping underneath her shirt….

"Ichi-ah!" she gasped when Ichigo gently cupped her breasts. "Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Massaging you, of course," Ichigo slyly said, trying to be as calm as possible despite his heart beating madly. He was right about Ochi's breasts, they were nice and firm, just his type. He expertly massaged them while breathing into Ochi's ear, lighting a fire inside her.

"Ichigo! We can't!" Ochi knew where her student was going with this and she wanted him to stop but…' _His hands…they feel so good….'_ Her mind began to cloud with hazy pleasure as the boy's hands continued to massage her bare breasts. "I'm your teacher!" she insisted.

Ichigo let go of one of her breasts and turned her head, their faces inches apart. "You're not my teacher today, remember? You're my client. And my orders were to make sure you're satisfied completely."

If Ochi had a protest, it was drowned out by Ichigo's lips as he kissed her. ' _This is so wrong!'_ she thought as Ichigo's tongue slipped into her mouth. ' _He's my student! I shouldn't…I shouldn't…I…mmmmhhh….'_ As Ichigo's hand returned to her breast Ochi gave in to the boy's advances, his hands getting her body hot and bothered to the point where she needed the boy. Already she could feel her legs getting wet. When Ichigo parted for need of air, she reached up and traced his jaw with a finger. "Just this once," she said, submitting to him.

"Once is enough," Ichigo said before going back for seconds. The two moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed. Ochi's eyes widened when Ichigo pulled her into his lap, feeling something _very_ big poke her ass. "Raise your arms," Ichigo said, grabbing the edge of her wet t-shirt. Ochi nodded and lifted her arms, letting Ichigo pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. Ichigo reached for his own sweaty shirt and pulled it off. Pulling Ochi against his sweaty chest, Ichigo kissed her a third time, his hands resuming their fondling of her breasts. Ochi spread her legs and rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Ichigo fondled her, never knowing her student could ever be this devious. The kiss between them was broken when Ichigo pinched her nipples, making Ochi cry out into the empty room. "Ah! Ichigo, don't!" she pleaded. "My nipples are too sensitive!"

Ichigo smirked and in response pulled on it, making Ochi roll her head back into Ichigo's shoulder. The teacher couldn't think as Ichigo began to lick and suck on her neck while pulling on her sensitive nipples, her hand slipping inside her pants to touch herself.

The air inside Ochi's bedroom became hotter as they continued to lewdly touch each other. Ichigo's hands left Ochi's breasts and traveled downward, reaching her jeans where he gripped the zipper and pulled down. The sound felt like a thunderclap to Ochi, who pressed her back against his chest harder and rubbed herself more intently.

The pace was broken when Ichigo leaned back and laid down on the air mattress, taking Ochi with him. He felt his teacher's heat sink into his hot body as she lay on top of him and he could tell she was getting into it as she began to rub her ass into his crotch, making his cock throb painfully inside his pants. He finished unzipping her pants and whispered into her ear, "Lift up your hips." Ochi did as instructed and he slid her pants off of her, the teacher kicking out of them.

Deciding not to let Ichigo have all the fun, Ochi turned around and pressed her naked chest against him before taking his lips in a lewd kiss. The two rolled around on the air mattress, Ochi's hands exploring her student's body while Ichigo copped a feel of his teacher's ass, barely hidden by her white panties. Finding herself on her back with Ichigo on top of her, Ochi reached up and palmed Ichigo's bulge, her eyes widening when she felt how big he was. She'd never fantasized about her student's before but she was impressed. Ichigo knew what Ochi wanted and sat up to let her unzip his pants. Her eyes widened when Ichigo's throbbing member was released from its confines, having never been with a man that big before and Ichigo wasn't even an adult yet. As Ichigo removed his pants he scooted next to her, the air mattress squeaking as he sidled up next to her. "You like, Ms. Ochi?" he teased, his cock rubbing against her ass

Smiling a smile that Ichigo didn't know she was capable of, Ochi reached behind her and stroked his cock. "Please, Ichigo, I'm not your teacher for today. Call me Misato for today," she said.

Ichigo dipped a hand into her panties and touched her wet honeypot while he kissed her again. He enjoyed how his teacher writhed as his fingers slid inside her, her tongue wildly clashing against his as he reached around her and squeezed her breast. Ochi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo slid three fingers into her hole, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Ichigo! I…OHHH!" she pressed her head into Ichigo's shoulder and arched her back as she orgasmed, her tight pussy gripping his fingers as she came, her panties soaked from her squirting juices.

"You want me to put it in, Misato?" he asked, taking his fingers out of her.

Opening her eyes, Ochi nodded and kissed his cheek. "Do it," she said, "Fuck my pussy."

Hearing his own teacher talk dirty to him almost made Ichigo cum right then. Sitting up, Ichigo pulled away Ochi's panties and tossed the dirty garment to the floor. Lifting her leg up, Ichigo lined his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed into her. "Misato…" he moaned in a low voice. Ochi was far more tighter than his boss's pussy and he loved every second of it.

Ochi curled her toes as Ichigo filled her womanhood. She'd put her heart into teaching so she had no lovelife; now she was going to crave Ichigo's cock after this. "Oh god!" she groaned, her hand going to her pussy and rubbing her clit. "It's so big!"

The air mattress beneath them squeaked and groaned as Ichigo started to fuck his teacher. His hand lifted her leg a little higher, sliding his cock deeper into Ochi. When the brunette turned her head Ichigo kissed her, his free hand squeezing her breast tenderly. Ochi's body became more slickened with sweat as her student rocked her world, having never been filled to her limit before. ' _He's so deep! I…oh god! I can't get enough!'_

Despite the intimacy of their position, Ichigo wanted more. Having sex with his teacher had opened to door to Ichigo's lewd fantasies and he remembered all the positions in those videos that Keigo lent him. Ochi gasped as Ichigo shoved his cock as deep as he could go and then wrapped his arms around her waist before rolling onto his back, Ochi's sweaty body back on top of him. He hooked his arms around her knees and pulled her legs back, pulling her into a full nelson. Leaving Ochi restrained on top of him, Ichigo reared his hips back and thrust into her with all his might.

"OH FUCK!" Ochi shrieked as her student fucked her wildly, unable to move thanks to his arms keeping her arms and legs restrained. Her head rolled back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo pushed his way into her womb. Her tongue lewdly stuck out as she felt Ichigo enter her most private part, taking pleasure in knowing he was making her his woman. "Don't stop! My pussy feels so good!"

Sweat pooled around Ichigo as he grunted into Ochi's hair. Ochi's tight pussy was driving him mad. All he could think about anymore was how tight she was around his cock and how it made him want to fuck her harder. He partially wished he had his Soul Reaper powers to increase his strength and endurance. "You like that?" he whispered into her ear teasingly.

"Yes!" Ochi shrieked, no longer caring that she was acting like a slut in front of her student. "I love it! Fuck me more!" Her toes curled as the dam inside her began to burst. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

"Same here!" Ichigo grunted, his hips thrusting up into her with enough force that her body shook in his arms. Their lewd fucking echoed in their ears as they continued to fornicate. He was unprepared for how tight and wet Ochi's pussy was and it pushed him over the edge. "Gonna cum inside you!"

"Ah! Yesssss!" Ochi screamed, having an orgasm stronger than anything she'd had in her life. "Ohhhhhhh!" Her face twisted with pleasure as she squirted all over Ichigo's cock and balls, her body feeling like it would melt as Ichigo came inside her, her womb filling to its limit.

As Ichigo pulled out of her, he slid her off of him and laid his teacher down beside him, smiling down at her. Ochi instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled with him on the air mattress, both of their bodies covered with sweat and smelling of sex.

Ochi recovered quickly and sat up, covering her breasts with her arm. Looking down, she saw the smile on Ichigo's face and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you plan on taking responsibility, Ichigo," she said, rubbing her filled pussy. When Ichigo paled in shock, having forgotten he came inside her, she smiled and tapped his forehead. "Relax, Ichigo, it's a safe day for me." She felt the heat in her womb and smiled. "Ichigo, I hope you realize that this doesn't change the fact that I'm your teacher AND your client."

"I know, but I think we needed to unwind," he smoothly said.

Chuckling, Ochi smiled. "I guess so." She looked down at her dirty body, smelling of sweat and sex. "I suppose we should shower off." She turned back to Ichigo, "I expect you here early to help me bring in the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

"Of course," Ichigo said.

"Good. Just remember that this doesn't mean you can slack off on your homework for Monday. Now then," Ochi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'd like to give you some special lessons in the shower."

"I'd like that," he said, following his naked teacher into her bathroom….

To be continued


	3. Unohana

Chapter 3: Unohana  
IchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: This is a request by Halphas Greed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! MILF!**

 _ **Shortly after Ichigo regained his Soul Reaper powers….  
**_ **Karakura High roof**

Ichigo bit down on his sandwich and ate his lunch in silence, feeling content now that he was a Soul Reaper again. Tsukishima and Ginjo were dead. His family and friends were back to normal, and he could finally protect everyone important to him again.

Hearing footsteps, Ichigo turned his head and saw Mizuiro sitting down next to him. "Hey, Mizuiro. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just had to pull Tatsuki off of Keigo after he tried to sneak a peek in the girl's locker room. Chizuru and I thought she was going to smash his head like a coconut."

Ichigo only shook his head. "He never changes, no matter how many beatings he takes," he noted.

"You mean like you?" Mizuiro slyly said. "I saw Ikumi's van over by the abandoned lot yesterday. It seemed to be doing a lot of bouncing…" he hinted. "And I also noticed how Ms. Ochi keeps inviting you over to her house for tutoring. Funny how she's teaching you even though she's no longer our teacher."

Ichigo wanted to facepalm. "Look, Mizuiro, Ikumi…we do it to burn out the tension between us but we're not in an exact relationship. And Ochi…I can't resist it when she invites me over."

Mizuiro patted his shoulder and chuckled. "Relax, Ichigo. I've had some fun in the past few years as well. But I was listening to Uryu and Chad last period. Your powers have returned?"

The Substitute nodded. "Yeah. It's uh…it's a long story. But I'm a Soul Reaper again."

Mizuiro thought about the possibilities. "So tell me," he gave Ichigo a devious grin. "Are you planning on using your new talents on some Soul Reaper women and woo them over to you?" he asked, once again prodding Ichigo's dark side.

"Perhaps," Ichigo said and took another bite out of his sandwich. As he did though, he thought of his friends in the Soul Society. By definition, just about every woman he knew in the Soul Society could be considered a MILF, remembering his earlier comment about Rukia. However, the thought of them going overboard at him trying to seduce them made him shudder, especially the idea of dealing with an angry Rangiku or Kukkaku. Shuddering, Ichigo shook his head. "On second thought, never mind. Most of the people I know in the Soul Society fall in the crazy-as-hell category."

"Hmph. Shame…" Mizuiro said. The two friends continued to eat their lunches in silence until the bell rang and then they returned to class.

 _ **A few days later….  
**_ **Soul Society; Squad 13**

"C'mon, Ichigo!" Rukia said as she dragged Ichigo by the arm.

"Rukia! Slow down! Where are we going anyway?" Ichigo asked before almost tripping on a loose tile on the street.

"Just come with me," Rukia retorted as she continued to drag Ichigo through her Squad. She'd sent a message to invite him over to the Soul Society. As soon as he emerged from the Senkaimon she had met in at the entrance and dragged him straight to her squad. Passing through an arched entryway, she called out to everyone gathered. "He's here!"

"WELCOME BACK, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo saw that all of his friends were gathered in the courtyard, having a massive party. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Hanataro as well as most of the other captains and lieutenants had come, Kyoraku and Rangiku already having a drinking contest. "You guys," Ichigo murmured, touched by all the festivities. "You're all here…."

Renji walked over to Ichigo and put an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, Ichigo! After everything you went through, you deserve a celebration." Holding up a cup, Renji made a toast. "To Ichigo."

"TO ICHIGO!"

The next few hours were like a blur for Ichigo, who danced, drank (not alcohol) and caught up with all his friends whom he thought he'd never see again. After finishing talking to Rangiku and Toshiro, Ichigo sat down to rest his tired legs. He thought the table he sat down at was empty. He was mistaken.

"Quite the lively party, Ichigo," said the soft voice of Captain Unohana.

Ichigo turned his head and saw the captain sitting next to him, smiling her serene smile at the boy. "Oh, hello, Captain Unohana. It's good to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual, Ichigo," Unohana happily said. "Forgive me if I don't dance but I need to make sure that Isane is alright." She gestured next to her, revealing Isane, who was lying on her back, groaning. "It seems her stomach can't quite handle the rich foods Rangiku cooked for the party."

"Ohhhh…" Isane groaned, her stomach feeling like an Irish bar-fight was happening inside it.

Unohana patted her head and smiled at her lieutenant. "Just relax, Isane. I'll prepare you a cup of milk with nutmeg when we head back to Squad Four." She turned back to Ichigo and nodded. "How do you like the party?"

"It's great. I can't believe you all went through all of this just for me."

"You're our friend, Ichigo. You're the boy who went through Hell and back to save your friend, Orihime, and defeat Aizen." Her eyes looked Ichigo over and her smile widened by a hair. "Although, I must say, it looks like I can no longer call you a boy anymore. You've become a man in the time since we last met."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush from Unohana's words. He'd never thought to hear her say that and the thoughts of what Mizuiro had discussed with him kept crawling back into his mind.

Before Ichigo could say anything to Unohana he heard a familiar sound that made his blood freeze in terror:

Bells.

The towering form of Kenpachi Zaraki stormed into the party, Yachiru hanging onto his shoulder as always. "Where's Ichigo!" the man roared, stopping the party in its tracks. His single eye scanned the area until it landed on Ichigo, who gulped. "Ichigo, it's been too long." He grinned his sadistic grin as he drew his zanpakuto. "Let's see if your skills have dulled since you've been gone…."

"Oh dear," Unohana said. "Looks like Yachiru couldn't stall him long enough."

Yachiru waved at the captain, a bag of candy in her hand. "Sorry, Captain Unohana, I tried to keep Kenny busy as long as I could." Unohana had bribed Yachiru with a bag of candy in order to keep Kenpachi away from the party so he wouldn't disturb their fun.

As Kenpachi stormed across the courtyard Ichigo leapt to his feet. "Nice speaking with you, Captain Unohana! Thanks for the party!" he shouted as he took off running.

"Get back here!" Kenpachi roared Ichigo, chasing after him. Yachiru slipped off his shoulder and walked over to the drink table and grabbed a cup of punch before sitting down next to Unohana. The Squad Four captain shrugged and turned to everyone.

"Well, this is a party after all…."

 _ **Later that night….**_

 __Ichigo panted as he looked around, having been running from Kenpachi for half the night. After being corned by him a few times he'd suffered several light wounds to his shoulder and arm. "Great," he groaned as he walked along the empty path. "Now I'm lost. Why does this place not have street signs or a directory?" he thought out loud.

Walking down the street, Ichigo walked around the corner and almost butted heads with Captain Unohana. "Oh! Sorry, Captain Unohana," he quickly apologized.

"I see you've had a wild evening, Ichigo," Unohana mused with a smile. She noticed Ichigo's injured and frowned. "Why don't you come rest in my room? I can treat your injuires while you relax. And there's no worries of Captain Zaraki finding you. My quarters are soundproofed and block spiritual pressure."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Captain Unohana? But…why are your quarters both soundproof and block spirit energy?" he asked out of curiosity.

Taking him by the hand, Unohana led him towards her quarters. "My quarters are next to Isane's and she snores something awful. And I had my walls lined with Seki-Seki rock so I can no longer feel Captain Zaraki's spiritual pressure whenever he is having a field day with his men. The last time he had an squad exercise he gave me a migraine from feeling his rampant spirit energy for hours on end. Now, Ichigo, this way."

Ichigo smiled at her as she led him into her quarters, giving a quick glance to her lower backside….

 _ **Thirty minutes later….  
**_ **Unohana's private quarters**

Ichigo sipped the tea that Unohana poured him, his injuries treated and bandaged; his _shihakusho_ loosened in order for the woman to tend to his injuries. "Thanks again, Captain Unohana. And thanks for the party too."

"You're welcome, Ichigo," Unohana replied as she sat down on the cushion in front of him. She poured herself a cup of tea from the kettle on a tiny table next to her and sipped the warm drink. "We celebrated after Aizen's defeated but it didn't feel right to celebrate without the one who won it for us. So when we made the plan to restore your powers, Lieutenants Kuchiki, Abarai and Matsumoto went to the trouble of preparing a party for you."

"I appreciate it. It's nice to be back here," Ichigo replied. "And thank you for the tea." He winced a little when his shoulder stung. "I'd hoped that Kenpachi would have become a little less stab-happy since I was gone."

Chuckling, Unohana smiled at him before looking at his exposed chest, her blue eyes hiding the deviant within her. She had invited Ichigo over to tend to his injuries but she also wanted him for far more selfish reasons. "Your shoulder still troubling you? Why don't you undo your top again and let me tend to you." I

"Okay," Ichigo said, not suspecting the captain. He removed his top and scooted closer to Unohana, who reached over and put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo sighed as the soothing feel of her Kaido eased the ache in his hurt shoulder. As one hand healed him, the other hand went to his stomach, her delicate fingers touching his abs.

"I must say, Ichigo, you really have matured since we've last met," Unohana mused. "It seems that the last seventeen months have been kind to you." She took her hand off of Ichigo's shoulder and leaned forward, both hands touching his toned body. "How nice." Her hands slid up Ichigo's front, making him giggle a tiny bit when she touched his ticklish spots. Her hands went to his shoulders and she leaned forward with a devious smile. "Tell me, Ichigo, would you like to stay in my quarters tonight? Maybe…share my bed with me?" she asked, her face inches from Ichigo's. She'd expected to catch the boy off surprise and take advantage of his innocent prudishness. While some would frown on what she was doing, Unohana put all thought of what others would think of her from her mind. She had gone so long without feeling like a woman and now here she had a young man at her fingertips and she wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Sadly for her, Ichigo was far from innocent, having rolled around in the bed with Ikumi and Ochi. He recognized that deep fire in her eyes and he liked where this was going. Figuring correctly that Unohana was unaware of his sex-life, Ichigo decided to be bold and make the first move.

Unohana was completely taken by surprise when Ichigo suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her bosom pressing into his chest. Their noses touching, Ichigo smiled deviously at her. "I'd love to share your bed with you, Captain Unohana."

Unohana's eyes widened when Ichigo kissed her but quickly melted into the kiss. Her hands cupped his face as the kiss between them intensified. Their tongues slowly meshed together as they lost themselves in each other's arms. Ichigo's hands traveled up her back and held her tightly against him as he made out with her, eagerly enjoying the soft feel of her tongue. Part of him had always wanted to have intercourse with Unohana but he was always afraid that she'd do things to him that most folks don't do to barnyard animals anymore if he made a pass at her.

As Unohana pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo followed her, wanting more. Both Soul Reapers pulled each other into another deep kiss before Unohana pulled away again, licking her lips while tracing Ichigo's jaw with a finger. "My, my, Ichigo," she purred as she ran a finger across his lips. "I had no idea you had such experience with your tongue."

Ichigo gave her a wide smirk. "It's been a long seventeen months for me. Would you like me to show you what I've learned?" he teased.

"I'd love to," she replied, getting to her feet. As Ichigo stood up she took him by the hand and led her to her bedroom. Ichigo noticed how sparse the room was, only a dresser with a flower vase on it and a soft futon in the middle. When Unohana stopped walking, Ichigo snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. His hands slipped into hers while she turned her head and kissed him. Unohana shivered in anticipation, reaching up and wrapping her hands around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo slipped his tongue into her mouth while his hands reached up and cupped her large breasts. Unohana gave a low moan into Ichigo's mouth.

' _Wow, Captain Unohana's breasts are just as bouncy as I imagined…'_ Ichigo thought as he fondled her. His heart began to race as Unohana reached behind her and gripped the tent in his pants.

Deciding that the time for clothes was over, Ichigo undid his _obi_ , letting his _hakama_ fall to the ground. Pulling down his boxers, Ichigo turned Unohana around and smirked when he saw her widened eyes. "Like what you see?" he teased.

"Yes. I love what I'm seeing," Unohana said, licking her lips as she stared at Ichigo's cock. "Part of me always wondered if you were overcompensating with your zanpakuto. It pleases me to see that I was mistaken."

Chuckling, Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips before turning his attention to her clothes and undid her sash _._ Unohana shivered as Ichigo leaned forward, breathing softly into her ear while slowly pulling away her _shihakusho_. Once Unohana became half-naked, Ichigo kissed her cheek before making his way down her naked front. Unohana's lips parted and she let out a tiny moan as Ichigo's hot lips made their way down her chest. Ichigo kissed her navel sweetly before reaching for her _obi_ and pulled it away. As Unohana's _hakama_ pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but black panties, Ichigo buried his face in her crotch and inhaled her scent, becoming intoxicated in her musk. Unohana couldn't help but tremble a little as Ichigo's hands slowly crawled up her sides, her skin breaking out in goosebumps before Ichigo gripped the hem of her panties and pulled them down. Ichigo could feel his cock throb madly as he stared at Unohana's pussy, her pink lips crowned by a patch of black hair.

Stepping out of her pool of clothes, Unohana pulled Ichigo to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly and pressing her lips against his. The two stepped backwards and laid down on the soft futon, the two Soul Reapers rolling around on the soft cushion, their arms and legs becoming entangled. Ichigo took control and pushed her onto her back. Unohana dragged her nails down Ichigo's back as the young man kissed her jaw, finding that one spot where she was sensitive. "Ohhh…" she moaned while beginning to grind her body against his. She felt Ichigo's throbbing cock rub against her inner thigh and it was all she could do to not go crazy with lust.

His hands massaging her sides, Ichigo crawled down her front and cupped her large breasts. It made his blood feel red hot when he squeezed them and heard Unohana groan. Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around her pink nipple. Unohana wrapped her hands around Ichigo's head and arched her back in ecstasy as Ichigo suckled her tenderly. "Oh my goodness…" she breathed, never imagining Ichigo to be this skilled at pleasing a woman, "So good…."

Ichigo took his mouth away from Unohana's breast and pressed his nose into her black braid, loving her scent as he inhaled it. Sitting up, he straddled her stomach and reached for her braid. "May I?" he asked. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that Unohana's braid was sensitive to her since she always had it.

"I don't mind, I-chi-go," she purred seductively, running a finger up Ichigo's side. Being as respectful as he could, Ichigo untied Unohana's braid, revealing the scar on her chest. Figuring that was the reason for her braid, Ichigo's hand reached for her scar and traced it. Unohana's breath hitched as Ichigo touched it. A thousand years and it was still sensitive.

Pushing her hair off her elegant body, Ichigo laid back down on top of her and began to suck on her neglected tit. Unohana cooed before closing her eyes and panting in pleasure when Ichigo bit down on her nipple, gently pulling back on her sensitive nub with his teeth. Feeling like he'd teased Unohana enough, Ichigo rolled off of her and lay down next to her, putting a hand on her smooth belly. "I never imagined you to be so alluring, Captain Unohana?"

"The same could be said about you. Oh! And Ichigo," she leaned forward until he could feel her breath hit his ear. "When we're alone you may call me Retsu." This time Retsu crawled on top of Ichigo, sliding her hands into his and threading her fingers with his. She kissed his neck before sitting up. Ichigo smiled as she turned around and laid back on top of him, her dripping pussy inches from his face. The two Soul Reapers quickly began to give each other oral 69-style.

Once again, Unohana was taken aback by how good Ichigo was at licking a woman's cunt. She took Ichigo deep into her mouth, having to suppress her gag reflex as Ichigo's tip slipped down her throat. Ichigo spread her wet limps with his fingers and began to eat Unohana out, his tongue expertly licking her sweet spots with all the skill he picked up from giving oral to Ikumi and Ochi. Ichigo moaned into her snatch while his hands reached around and palmed her soft ass, molding her supple cheeks in his hands. In response to Ichigo's tender treatment, Unohana reached for Ichigo's tender balls and started to play with them, Ichigo becoming putty in her soft hands.

The captains' mind started to blank when Ichigo licked her clit, her blowjob becoming erratic in its pace. Her hands squeezed Ichigo's balls involuntarily as she felt the bubble inside her pop, her eyes rolling into he back of her head as orgasmed, moaning into Ichigo's thick shaft as she squirted in his mouth. Ichigo drank her juices like a bug to sticky sap, his tongue occasionally licking her clit and making her squirm on top of him. Taking Ichigo's cock out of her mouth, Unohana moaned loudly as she continued squirting before rolling off of Ichigo in a heated daze.

Ichigo wiped his mouth clean of her juices and tried to sat up only for Unohana, who'd recovered a lot quicker than he'd expected, to put a foot on his chest and push him back down onto the futon. "I'm impressed, Ichigo. It's been a long time since I had a man but for you to make me cum that quickly speaks volumes. But it isn't fair that I have a nice orgasm while I let you keep it all in," she said with a seductive smile, made all the more devious with her hair now sprawled down her shoulders and chest. "You showed me your talent. Let me show you mind."

Getting between Ichigo's lets, Unohana wedged his cock between her tits, squeezing her soft puppies together and trapping his manhood in her cleavage. Ichigo gripped the sheets as Unohana gave him a paizuri, already close to climax already from her earlier blowjob. "Retsu, your breasts…" he moaned as Unohana's tits slid up and down around his cock, "Your breasts are amazing."

"Thank you, Ichigo. It's always nice to hear a man compliment me," Unohana said with a smile before leaning down. Ichigo's eyes snapped open when she stuck out her tongue and licked his dripping slit, tasting his pre-cum. "Oh?" she mused when she saw the head of his cock pulse in her cleavage. "Are you going to cum? Well then, cum all over by breasts," she said, continuing to lick his head while squeezing her breasts even tighter around him.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. His sac tightened as the hot feeling inside him boiled over. "Retsu! Ahh!" he cried out before he blew his load all over her face and breasts. "Fuck!" he grunted as he shot strings of sticky cum all over her.

Unohana let out a lewd moan as the heat from Ichigo's cum sank in. ' _So thick and hot. It's making me even wetter. To have this released inside me…'_ she thought. Reaching behind her, Unohana grabbed her discarded _shihakusho_ and cleaned her face and breasts, making a mental note to clean it the next day before she attended her duties.

When she set the soiled garment to the side Ichigo sat up and pulled her into him. Unohana embraced Ichigo once more as they rolled around on the futon, Ichigo not losing any steam despite the large load he'd unleashed. While lost in the passionate kiss, Ichigo ran a hand up her side, not getting enough of feeling her naked body.

Deciding that she wanted Ichigo inside her now more than ever, Unohana lay on her back and pulled her legs back, offering himself to the young man she was lusting after. "Come, Ichigo," she said softly, her eyes begging for him to take her. "Make me yours tonight. I want to feel like a real woman again."

Unable to refuse such a meaningful request, Ichigo gripped his cock and aimed it at her wet entrance. Gripping her thighs, Ichigo plunged his cock into her, filling her cunt to its limit. The sudden tightness was almost more than Ichigo, even with all his newfound experience, could bear. ' _So tight!'_ he thought, grunting as he pumped in and out of her. ' _She must've gone without sex for a long time!'_

The sound of Ichigo's hips hitting hers filled Unohana's ears as she succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh. "Oh! Ichigo! Yes!" she moaned, her breasts bouncing wildly as Ichigo filled her with his cock, her walls stretching around his thick girth. ' _He's hitting all my spots at once! It's amazing!'_ Her mouth opened up to let out a melody of moans as Ichigo continuously hit her G-spot. ' _We've barely started and I'm close to cumming!'_

Ichigo had seen many erotic sights since he'd entered the world of sex with Ikumi and Ochi but the sight of Captain Unohana, of all people, beneath him with her hair splayed on the futon and her breasts bouncing while fucking her cunt beat all fo them at the moment. Leaning down, Ichigo leaned down and pressed his body against hers, pinning her beneath him as he drilled her cunt with his thick cock. Ichigo silenced her with a sweet kiss and fucked her faster. "Retsu! You're so hot and tight!" he moaned after breaking the kiss, sweat dripping from his body as the minutes passed by.

Unohana arched her back as Ichigo went deep inside her, her mind exploding with pleasure. "Ah! Ichigo! Don't stop!" Leaning up she wrapped her lips around his shoulder and bit down on him, her nails scratching his back. The rough treatment only caused Ichigo to lose himself to his inner desires and fuck her harder. With a single thrust, Ichigo hit the entrance to her womb, making her see stars. She took her mouth off of Ichigo's shoulder and threw her head back agasinta the pillows and cried out lewdly. "AH! OH GOD! YES!" she screamed, her legs slipping from Ichigo's grip and wrapping around his waist. "CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

Ichigo reached for her bouncy breasts and squeezed them as Unohana climaxed around his cock, her juices gushing from her plugged cunt. He cherished the sight of Unohana's sex-face and smiled as he watched the formidable captain cum.

When Unohana's legs let go of Ichigo, releasing him from her iron grip, he pulled out of her and sat up, taking deep breaths to cool down. His body felt heated, like he'd burst into flame from the heat. He closed his eyes to calm his rapid heartbeat only to open them up again when Unohana slid into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Unohana sat in his lap while pressing her forehead against his, their noses touching. "Ichigo, I think you've ruined me for other men. I don't think anyone else will ever make me cum that hard ever again." '

"Really?" Ichigo said, his hands reaching for Unohana's soft ass and lifted her up. "Well I'd best take responsibility then…."

"Ah!" Unohana held onto Ichigo as he lowered her down, spearing her with his cock again. The room once again became filled with dual moans as the Soul Reapers lewdly fucked on the futon. Ichigo's hands gripped her ass while he leaned forward and licked her lips. Unohana returned the favor and stuck out her tongue and the two began to have a lewd tongue-fight. Putting her knees on the mat, Unohana began to bounce on his cock faster. Her blue eyes rolled into the back of her head when Ichigo pierced her womb with his thick meat-rod and entered the deepest part of her pussy. ' _Ohhhh! Fuck!'_ she thought, her body feeling beyond her control anymore. ' _He's in my womb! Don't stop! More! MORE!'_

Ichigo thought he was going to explode. His tip kept hitting her womb and it was driving him mad. Every time he slid into her, Unohana would tighten around her and he couldn't hold on anymore. "Retsu! I'm gonna cum!" he grunted, holding her tightly as the hot, boiling feeling began to overtake him. "I'm gonna cum inside you!"

Unohana's hands cupped his face and she pressed her forehead against hers. "Yes! Cum with me!"

Ichigo buried his face in Unohana's chest as he emptied his balls inside of Unohana, his nose pressed against her scar. "Ahhhh!" he cried out, his voice muffled as Unoahan wrapped her arms around his head and held him tightly, his cock shooting its torrent of white cum into her waiting pussy. The burning wet rush filling her was too much for Unohana, who climaxed around his cock for a third time that night. Her head rolled back and she let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she gushed around him. She could feel Ichigo fill her pussy to its limit, wondering just how much the boy had in him.

His mind blurry from the amazing orgasm, Ichigo fell backwards onto the futon, Unohana cooing as she lay on his chest. A gasp left her Ichigo rolled them onto their sides, pulling out of her filled cunt, white cum dripping from her entrance. As they cooled down on the futon the two embraced, Unohana panting for air. "Ichigo,"

"Yes, Retsu?"

Unohana nuzzled Ichigo's neck when he lay on his back, sidling up to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "From now on, when you're in the Soul Society, you can share my bed with me whenever you like," she said softly, feeling tired. She wasn't planning on having a committed relationship, as she knew that Ichigo was not prepared for one either. That being said, she thoroughly enjoyed having Ichigo in her arms and she didn't feel like letting this just be a one-night stand. "What do you say?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'd love to…"

The two Soul Reapers cuddled together before falling asleep in each other's arms, Ichigo deciding to stay in the Soul Society for a few more nights….

The End


End file.
